The subject invention is directed toward the fastener art and, more particularly, to a push-on type sheet metal nut particularly intended for use on threaded studs.
Push-nut or push-on type sheet metal fasteners are well known and are widely used as an inexpensive and highly reliable replacement for various types of threaded nuts and collars. Often they are used as a retaining element on unthreaded studs or shafts. One common use for such fasteners is to temporarily retain partial assemblies in an assembled relationship until they are finally joined in the finished product. Likewise, the fasteners are used for retaining bolts and similar threaded devices in panels.
In many installations, the prior designs are entirely adequate and provide sufficient holding power for most needs. Currently, however, increased use of robotic units with their high speed accelerations and decelerations subject the assemblies to relatively high forces and have increased the demand placed on such fasteners. Accordingly, there is a need for a fastener which can provide increased holding power without increasing the difficulty of use.